xenonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Selfer/Getting Started
This is my first guide for this Wiki and I'll be adding to it as I go along. So if some one finds any errors and wants to add more information. Please contact me in game under the name Selfer by mail. A general guide to Secret of Solstice. Introduction This guide will be a general FAQ on stuff that aren't explained clearly at the official website and in-game help as well as some tips for Secret of Solstice. Most of the information will be from my own experience, so they may be subject to change in the future. I'm going to update the guide as I receive more information. Stats Each stat relies on the points you place into it, You get 1 per level. At each level such as 10, 20 and so forth You gain 5 points. *Pow - Increases the damage dealt by melee classes such as Rogues and Warrior classes. Pow also increases "WT" which is how much Weight can be carried. You gain +30 WT with every +1 pow. And I'll tell you right now, this sucks for Mages because we are always over weight due to the mana pots. But we still deal more damage than any other class so it's worth it. :P If the WT is 70 percent more than the Max Att. Speed and Movement. Your characters speed will fall and you'll start to move at a slower pace and will continue to effect you until you ditch the extra weight, eat it or put it in storage or something. If the weight is more than 85 percent your HP / MP will not automatically recover. Luckily this does not effect your battles unless you're trying to run away or kite. *INT - Int increases the damage done by spell casters such as Apprentices and Acolytes. *AGI - Agility effects your dodge rate as well as skill spamming but at a much slower rate than men, but with a good amount you will see the difference.. It effects your Attack For every 2 agi, you get 1 attack point Speed. It also effects your Movement Speed and Critical affects. For every 3 agi you get 1 dodge. For every 6 or 7 agi you get 1 skill critical. *Men - Mental strength. Defense, how often you critical hit. It is also been reported to re-use the skills interval. For every 7 men, you gain +1 to dodge. For every 3 men, you get +1 to hit rate and every 3 men, you get +1 to skill critical. *STA - It effects Strength. Max HP. Every 1 point in stamina gives you +10 HP. *WIS - This effects your max MP. For every 1 MP you gain +5 mp. There are some skills and potions that effect your stats. Such as running speed (when you see people running and the dust is flying up behind them.) as well as gear that effects them. Leveling Many people attempt to tell you whats the best place to level or where to get the most exp. But truthfully there is no sure place. Leveling depends not only on your build but as well as your stats. And even your intelligence. It's true that some maps are harder than others but that honestly depends on how good you are with strategies. There are few things you need to take in account when leveling. 1. How much damage a mob will do to you. 2. How fast you can kill it. 3. How often you die. 4. How much exp it gives. 5. How much money does it cost. the only way you know for sure to what place you should level is by trying a verity of places. For example if you kill a mob that takes 40 seconds and you have to continue using pots while killing it or needing to rest after and get 10 exp. But you can kill a lower level mob in 10 seconds and get 4 exp. You'll be making 16 exp, giving you 6 extra exp. The things you should look for is how fast you can kill and how many monsters you can kill within that time without having to take a break. It's not always good to go against higher level mobs just because they give a lot of exp in one go. With that said I have complied a list of areas to hunt for each level. However this may not apply to everyone. It's best to check the area and write down the information to compare the exp flow. If you happen to mess up on your stats. Don't worry about it to much. When you go to change to your 3rd change. Being scout, Rogue etc. You'll get a free skill reset. Hunting Area's 1 to 16 I'd stick to Forgotten Lake Until 16 but that goes without saying. 16 to 18 Aerial Forest 18 to 25 Crossevon Path is my choice. Be careful of Carrorabbi It's highly aggressive and will cause Pittle Rabbit to attack you. 25 To 31 Vreily Grove is a nice place to train except for Giant Poyo Poyo. They are a bit annoying for spell casters due to them summoning poyo poyo when attacked, thus causing you to be attacked by two mobs at the same time. 31 to 40 train at Mystra Basin. You're asking your self why not at Mystra Hill. There is a good reason for that. Everyone trains at Mystra Hill Causing it to be a laggy area for those with not so good video cards. Mystra Hill is mostly open area which allows monsters to aggro you even more. However Mystra Basin Has less open space and the only monster that has heavy aggro is Wackle which they tend not to stay in groups. Unlike in Mystra Hill with Dugy which is highly aggressive and tend to stays in packs. Level 2 skill books also tend to drop within this area. 40 To 43 Luan Basin The strongest monsters here is the Sand Snake Which are very aggressive. There will be no monsters that casts spells. Which is a good thing right? :) I've get About 0.30 exp or a bit more from monsters within this area. Yeah I know the exp is getting slower and slower. These leveling areas are based on my own experience and I'm writing them out as I level. So trust me when I say I know the leveling sucks. XD Also if you don't like the area above due to the long walk or aggressive monsters. Go to Curior Forest. The area is more open and less monsters. This allows you not to get mobbed as much. 43 to 46 Felix Forest At these levels I'd get +1 gear asap if you can find it. The monsters wont do hardly any damage to you at all. The Halloween StarBear is a bit aggressive but not very much due to your level. The only things you need to watch out for are Yellow Road the Kenin Weed and Hawgs are a bit aggressive but not much. With the new armor none of the monsters within this area should be hard to kill even if you're getting mobbed by three at once. Colrona Forest is also a good area for 43 to 46. It has a few different monsters but still has the Kenin Weed and a bear called the Halloween MoonBear the monsters are basically the same level as the other area except for the Fly. It summons help when attacked, but all in all it's a good area if you're bored with seeing the other monsters any time before level 46. 46 to 47 From Level 46-47 I suggest training at Shylphaen Forest. Be careful of the Ice Fairy as they can cast ice Magic, but don't worry to much. If you got the +1 gear I told you to get at level 43-46 you shouldn't have a problem with them what so ever. If you don't like this area you can always head on over to Baskerville Forest if the monsters don't hit you to hard. Be careful of Earth Ball. There skill is Impact and it causes bleeding. They look as if they'll throw a fireball at you at any moment but don't worry, it doesn't have a range attack. It does however have magic but it has to be within melee range. So those with melee characters might want to be extra careful. 49 to 54 Bailey Plains is a great place to level. It's near the city and the next level area is one map over. The Buseri and Scoliter Shouldn't be very aggressive in this map if at all. The Achang and Spoonkie will try to rape you however. There is also a really huge Safe Zone before getting to Hooter Plains where you can level. There are two sides you can go out of so it's a nice place if you get mobbed or feel like resting. Speaking of Spoonkie, You may get a real kick out of them. Ever seen the movie Gremlins? Well if so Spoonkie looks just like an over grown Gizmo sort of so if you are the type that likes killing cute creatures like my self, you'll really enjoy this area. Hunting Tips Aggro Mobs In some areas monsters are less aggro than others. They will also decrease there hatred toward you to higher level you become. Stunning skills There are a few skills that has the stun effect in the game. Such as Sprit and a few others. These skills are often used to slow down the mob or stun it in order to take less damage. However it can also be used to escape a battle or to make some distance between you and the mob. Auto Loot There is two ways to auto pick up items. (autoloot) which are the first being to buy an item in the cash shop that allows your pet to pick up your items. And the other is to hold in alt. Faster Buffing and healing You can switch party members faster by clicking on the party names in the left hand corner of the screen. This allows you to target players faster and allowing you to buff more quickly. Some people tend to over look this. Hunting areas for Solo Acolytes 1 to 16 I'd stick to Forgotten Lake Until 16 but that goes without saying. 16 to 18 Aerial Forest 18 to 25 Kastled Grove is a good place to hunt for Acolytes. There is no monsters that do range attack and the monsters tend not to be all that aggressive. Even the Crown Slime. But be careful, they can be. Just not as often as most maps. Remember to get the quest for the lost report. You get 500 kron and the quest is repeatable. It's a pretty good way to make money if this is your first and only crit. Don't forget to get the Firewood quest from the blacksmith in the first city because the Pittle Rabbit drops them. 25 to 30 Saifield Forest The money tends to be good as well as the exp in this area. You can do the firewood quest here also. So don't forget to redo it. :) Hunting Areas for Partys I'm writing this area mostly for acolytes and Mages, or parties with those two within them. 1 to 16 Stick to Forgotten Lake Until 16 but that goes without saying. 16 to 18 Aerial Forest 18 to 23 Crossevon Path Be careful of Carrorabbi it's really aggressive in this area. 23 To 31 Vreily Grove The good thing about a priest wizard combo is that you can use sprit on multiple hostile monsters allowing you to fight one at a time. The mage casting freezing, then the priest hitting the monster with the illusion spell then the ice spell allows you to take on much higher monsters that are in red. Just got to be careful of aggroing others while trying to fight just one. Neo Builds *'AGI with enough POW for shields' neophytes are basically a rogue class with less abilities than a rogue. So like all rogues they rely on dodge as there main defense. since a Neo's defense and attack are not as great as most classes they need as much AGI as they can get to dodge so that they'll Survive against enemies. Agility effects your dodge rate as well as skill spamming but at a much slower rate than men, but with a good amount you will see the difference. It effects your Attack speed For every 2 agi, you get 1 attack point Speed. It also effects your critical rate with normal attacks and skill attacks. Upside: Take less damage do to being more dodgy. Criting more often. Faster attack and skill speed. Downside: Does less damage than other builds. Carries less weight. --------------------------------- *'3 agi 2 pow' I'm not to sure about this build. But I hear they tend to level fast. I'm not sure if it's faster or slower than full Agi. Upside: Hit harder than other builds, Kills faster. Able to carry more weight. Downside: Take more damage. Die a lot easier. :) Scout Builds *'Full Pow' This happens to be my current build. And I'm loving it. Once you become Scout you'll be hitting nearly 400 damage. Able to out damage wizards, or at lest until the 100 levels. You'll be able to carry a lot more items. I normally carry 50 Tiny HP pots, 100 Tiny MP pots, 10 return scrolls, 10 warp scrolls and 100 Symbol of the wind, 10 trackers and 5000 arrows at level 50. Should be able to do the same at level 45 when first becoming a scout. The Upside: Doing a lot of damage and carrying a lot more items. Staying out on the field longer due to not having to refill the pots as much. The Down Side: The only down side to this build is the slow attack speed. Which who cares if you're hitting 400-500 attack damage right? :D ------------------------------------- *'Pow and Men' The newer build people seem to often go by is full pow until 70 then start to add a bit of men then back to pow. The Amount of MEN added depends on how much you feel is enough. There really is no set amount. The Upside: Hit's hard, but not as hard as the full POW. Carries a lot of weight, Able to attack and skill at a faster rate. Higher crit rate. Higher Dodge rate. The Downside: Don't hit as hard as full pow build. Can't carry as much weight. Now the status effects * * * * * * Is there a stun effect? There are a few effects that will slow you down and stun you. One being Curse that causes you to be over weight. I'll get more into this later. Kron and the Economy What is an Economy? Well there really is no stupid question, only stupid answers. Younger players may not know the meaning of economy or what it truly is. Hopefully this will help clarify it. Economy is the production and management of materials wealth. For example A value of an item can raise and drop depending on the it's resources. Let's say, I have a quest where I need a watermelon and it's not a common drop rate from monsters. Thus making the item more valuable. The price of that watermelon could be around lets say 80k. If more and more people sell the watermelon then the prices will start slowly or rapidity decrease making the item cheaper do to the market over flowing with people trying to sell them. It takes longer to sell the item do to so many on the market. So they will decrease there price hoping to sell there's faster. This also refers to how much money is in the game. The more money that is in the economy tends to lose value due to there being so much of it. The more "Kron" that is in the game the less kron is worth. Thus causing the prices of items to go up. That is why you will see items selling for a lot of money. Kron Kron is a term used to describe the currency of money within SoS. Making money Once you been playing for awhile, the first thing you'll notice in this game is how the player shop prices seem to be huge. But don't feel discouraged. It's fairly easy to make money. You just have to get an understanding of how the economy works. Aloe sells at a great price at lower levels and isn't terribly hard to find. Mostly any type of Rabbit will drop this. And it sells for 400k+. +1 gear often sells for a good price. the level 16 +1 Gears normally sell from any where to 5k to 15k. The 24 +1 gear sells from anywhere from 15 to 30k. Keep nearly anything you find. Because even though it may not look it. It could be valuable. It's best to keep things first starting out in the game and putting it in storage. Take a break from leveling and check the player stalls. They may have the same item as you so that may help you determine it's worth. If it's not worth putting in a stall then sell it to any npc. If it sells for pretty good money place it in your storage until you go to school, lay down to sleep or something to where you're not spending time on the pc. And put it in a stall. I think the stall only holds around 8 items. I'm not sure on that. So it may be better to put items such a fruit and things in the stall that you can place the whole stack in. You open a stall my pushing left alt and V at the same time or typing "/sell". Market Prices can be found on this guide I've created Market Prices Hopefully this will help you with setting up a player shop. Game tips Moving with your keyboard Some players highly dislike moving there character with the mouse. I'm not sure why, I find it more user friendly, however there are those who are use to playing games like that and here is how to do it. :) When you first log into the game go to the option menu. Then click the game Tab. Check Mark the box next to the "use keyboard controls" at the bottom of the list. A button will apear with a white down arrow on the bottom right corner of your chat box. Press the button down to turn it off and on. Once on you'll be able to move using your W,a,s and d keys. West being up, S being down, A being left and D being right. However this comes at a price. You wont be able to speak while you have it active due to the enter button toggling this often off and on but you will still be able to talk on your buddy list or use the white eggs to shout in the area as well as any other form of communication that doesn't require the chat box. Continued skills You can continue casting the same skill by simply holding down your hot key for it, however if you use a potion your skill will stop working and you'll have to let go and start holding it down once again. Though it's not a wise thing to do when using skills that take a long time to cool down. I actually didn't know about this until I made a mage. I kept tapping the hot key over and over. Noob, I know right? :O Gear added bonus Some gear will have added bonus. Many new players miss this when starting out. To tell if a gear has a higher bonus right click the gear and scroll down the description, it will have things such as Additional Magic point +2 an other effects. This type of gear adds extra points to your stats and are more valuable thus selling at a higher price than normal gear or normal +1 gear. Tiny Potions Also refereed to as Tiny pots. These will heal you for around 50HP and you'll be able to find them for a pretty cheap price. These allow you to heal for more, thus not having to carry as many so it reduces your WT by a lot. In my personal opinion I think it's best to buy these from players for around 200 kron than by the weak MP potions from shops. They are great money savers. :) Things I'll be adding * pvp * Skills and sp * Jobs * Lots of other things Right now this guide is only getting started. It will be huge by the time I'm done and hopefully with the correct information. As well as pictures and other helpful things. It may take time but hopefully it will be finished soon. FAQ Q. What is aggro? A. Aggro is a slang used to refer to Aggravation but however, it is also a British slang for aggression that over time gamers have used to refer to Mobs that have hate toward player characters. Q. What is a mob? A. A Mob is a non-player character (NPC) or a monster within a game that moves freely over a map. Long ago when video games first introduced to monsters that would move freely within a map by Dr. Richard Bartle and Roy Trubshaw in 1980. This term is normally used by older players, the new generation doesn't seem to use the word very often little alone understand it's meaning. Q. What is a crit? A. Crit refers to the critical damage stat but it can also be refers to as your extra character. Char often means Character, crit often means your other characters other than the one you're currently using. Your Main is the character you play with the most. Q. Why did you create this guide? A. I seen a few guides out there but most did not have enough information that I'd like to read. And going threw different guides for one class at a time was annoying. So I decided to make the Ultimate Guide for every class. Q. Does this guide cover every class and leveling area? A. Yes, it does/will cover every class and where that class can level. The creature this guide: Selfer Category:Guide